Your Lips Soft
by LadyMayqui-3
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el líder del grupo y nunca un descontrolado adolescente que sigue sus locos impulsos? No debería... es eso lo que a Raven le enoja de Robin, la ausencia de idioteces en extremo. Ella no se queda atrás con su postura de buena dama, ubicada... aunque siempre, pero siempre hay una excepción DE TODO, y eso pasará en una noche. One-Shot


**Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son O.C'S inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fict (bueno, One Shot) sobre Raven y Robin de Los Jóvenes Titanes :D. Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos, y me desahogué un día que no me aguanté.**

**Espero que lo disfruten... oh, tiene un "casi" Lemon, pero se basa más en lo romántico.**

**¡Comenten!**

**.Your Lips Soft.**

Ella siempre tan discreta, callada e insensible con un libro pequeño en su mano derecha y una taza de té caliente en la otra, de la que daba pequeños y delicados sorbos sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar. Eran las tres de la madrugada y no le importaba en lo más mínimo si a sus amigos les molestaba verla mal dormida al día siguiente, ella quería su momento para ella (aunque casi siempre pasaba encerrada en su habitación; pero habían "individuos" caminando por el pasillo o aún despiertos, eso la incomodaba), su momento en el que ninguna persona la interrumpiera. Es por eso que le encantaba la noche. Leía la historia sin mascullar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, era típico.

-_... La noche se apoderó del lugar y ella, intentaba conciliar un sueño que la deje plácidamente sobre las cálidas mantas que le había brindado el chico que la raptó. El bosque a esa hora era aterrador, y ella que ni siquiera llevaba un arma o algo para poder defenderse de quién sabe qué cosa horrenda que quisiera matarla..._-. Era un buen relato, sobre una joven que había sido secuestrada por un adolescente apenas mayor que ella. Siempre fueron de pocas palabras, los dos, pero llega el momento en el que sí o sí tienes que mantener diálogo mínimo con alguien ¿no?. Los dos se hablaban para luego fulminarse con la mirada, por estúpidas cosas que se decían y que después siempre terminaban como una de las más graves peleas.

Últimamente la joven secuestrada se estaba encariñando con él, porque hacía pequeños detalles para ella: cazaba para darle una cena digna, le trataba de conseguir frutas para el postre, de vez en cuando le daba una linda flor... él era caballeroso, a pesar de ser su "enemigo".

En el capítulo por el que iba Raven, la adolescente secuestrada no podía dormir en la noche... el bosque a esas horas la aterraba y él no estaba en esos momentos; pues tenía que ir por "el desayuno".

-_Su miedo se mostró poco a poco en su cuerpo; sus bellos se le erizaban, su respiración se agitaba, estaba transpirando, su corazón estaba acelerado como si hubiera corrido y corrido sin parar... se sentía perdida en medio de aquella obscuridad, aquella obscuridad distinta... el aire era espeso, el clima cálido, y corría una brisa muy fría que la exaltaba más aún..._-.

-¿Raven?-. ¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¿No podía ni siquiera estar sola a las tres de la mañana? Esto sí que era incómodo hasta para la adolescente gótica.

-¿Que es lo que haces a las tres de la mañana aquí?- vuelve a preguntar él rascándose la nuca. Raven lo miró sin intentar si quiera responder al interrogatorio de su líder, de arriba a abajo como siempre lo hizo, sin miedo a recibir un "¿qué miras?". Por último miró su antifaz, para luego perder sus ojos en el tan encantado libro que leía hace como una semana. Él suspiró, sabía que ella era así. Se puso a hacer como si nada, caminó hasta la cocina. Raven no le quitaba el ojo a su libro; sin embargo prestaba total atención a cada movimiento que realizaba Robin en la cocina, claro que escuchándolo. Parecía estar preparando algo, pero no sabía si era té o café; supuso que era café, siempre tomaba. Sintió sus pasos aproximarse hacia ella, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta ella con su típico tono de voz, su mismo rostro sin emoción, sus ojos concentrados en la lectura.

-¿Haces esto todas las noches?- interroga intrigado el líder de los Titanes.

-No, sólo los fines de semana-. Robin suspiró a su lado y miró la tapa del libro que llevaba la delicada mano de Raven.

-_Your Lips Soft..._- leyó él. Pasó un minuto exactamente cuando ella decidió por primera vez en aquella extraña noche, romper el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-. Aquella pregunta lo dejó algo confundido.

-Depende, no leo mucho a decir verdad- responde Robin -¿Por qué es que eres una adicta al silencio?-. Raven cerró brutalmente su libro y lo dejó en la mesa de centro de aquella sala; bebió dos sorbos de su té y lo dejó también en la clásica mesita. Miró con sus ojos hipnóticos al chico y después suspiró.

-Yo no soy la que me opone mi propio silencio, son los rayos del Sol cuando tocan mi piel; por eso en las noches tal vez hablo un poco más de lo común, me gusta mucho lo obscuro-.

-Lo noté... pero aún así, deberías tratar de dialogar con alguien sobre algo, por el clima o...-.

-Robin, sin ofender, pero... ¿crees que soy una chica normal? Mírame, paso todo el día vestida de oscuro, soy malvada cuando me lo propongo, no me gusta hacer chistes, odio el rosado, siempre ando seria, pocas veces emito una leve sonrisa...-.

-Pero aún así la emites, ¿no es así?- pregunta él clavando sus ojos en su boca, su pequeña y carnosa boca. Raven suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, se estaba enfadando con el adolescente cuando él sólo quería ayudarla a sonreír, por lo menos esa noche.

-Una vez cada dos semanas-.

-Pero esa vez existe... y eso cuenta- Raven calmó su enojo, notó lo que él trataba de hacer. Ella quiso contestarle, tal vez le regalaría una sonrisa, pero el sonido de la caldera en la cocina lo sacó de su lado. El adolescente fue a servirse su ansiado café de una buena vez. Ella se quedó en la sala mirando el vacío sin gusto a nada.

-_No tengo que decirle a Robin de porqué y cuando sonrío, sólo me iré de aquí-_. Trató de cumplir su acción, pero fue demasiado tarde porque una mano que la tomó del brazo la sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Raven miró "ofendida" a Robin que la miraba sentada a su lado, ahora con una taza de café negro en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella firme y seria.

-Quiero que me acompañes, por favor-. Bueno, ciertamente eran las tres de la mañana y ella no tenía nada importante que hacer, es por eso que decidió aceptar la propuesta de su líder. No dijo nada, sólo se cruzo típicamente de brazos y miró como siempre el "vacío sin gusto a nada".

-¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora?- le interroga la chica sin mirarlo.

-Hay veces en las que necesito estar solo; al parecer no logro mi objetivo... ni siquiera a las tres de la mañana- Robin suspiró -Pero igual me gusta estar acompañado contigo, alguien que sí sabe usar el silencio, que lo disfruta-.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo?- vuelve a preguntar atónita.

-Sí... creo que la noche es el momento en el que el líder duerme, y despierta el chico normal en mí, o rebelde quizá-. Aquellas palabras fueron graciosas, no sabía porqué pero aún así fueron divertidas para Raven. Lentamente miró el antifaz de Robin con sus hermosos ojos y esbozó una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa; hermosa para él porque en ella no vio que era producto de la maldad, sino que era una muestra de diversión.

-Así que el líder no está eh...- murmuro con su sonrisa en sus labios. Robin dejó su taza de café en la mesita y miró detenidamente a Raven sin piedad, la miró desde sus pies hasta sus bellos ojos.

-Quiero preguntarte algo que siempre quise saber- el la miró desafiante.

-Dilo- ordenó la adolescente.

-¿Cómo es tu habitación?-.

-_¿Que diablos preguntó?_- se interrogó hacia sus adentros sonrojándose un poco. Sus ojos se clavaron en el antifaz de Robin con furia dentro de ellos, ¿Su habitación? ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?. Su habitación era como su cueva de resguardo, su área de descanso, el único lugar íntimo que tenía en la torre. Ahí guardaba sus libros de conjuros, sus escrituras, sus historias, algunos dibujos muy, emm... brutales sobre lo cruel que es la vida; toda su intimidad. Odiaba que los chicos pasaran a verla, hasta odiaba que pasaran por al lado de la puerta cuando caminaban por el pasillo, era algo paranoico pero nunca le gustó eso, sin importar que fueran sus amigos.

-... ¿Que dijiste?- preguntó al fin, volviendo a la realidad de las cosas. Robin sonrió.

-Que cómo es tu habitación- repitió al fin. A Raven le vinieron unas buenas ganas de aventar a Robin contra el suelo de un "leve" empujón (para ella; era obvio que lo mandaría pisos hacia abajo).

-No es de tu incumbencia, sé que eres mi líder pero no me gusta que la gente se entrometa en mis cosas; y tú eres gente- respondió sin anestesia.

-Te dije que de noche el líder se va a dormir y queda el adolescente normal...- murmura y se acercó al rostro de la gótica, sin miedo a nada -... o rebelde, quizá-.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Raven se levantó del sofá y miró por última vez a su líder, puesto a que ella salió casi trotando del sitio. Se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, ahora sí que no iba a poder dormir hasta la próxima noche. Analizó cada una de las palabras que salieron de la boca de Robin; todo por tratar de hacerla sonreír (algo que logró con éxito). Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta la hacen entrar nuevamente en lo que era la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Era obvio que era él, pero, ¿qué querría esta vez?. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió despacio y miró a Robin nuevamente.

-Ahora qué...- habló frívola. Él sacó de detrás de su espalda el libro que había estado leyendo, no dijo nada. Raven lo tomó con precaución. Él volteó y se marchó, sabía que ella era así de actitud; pero algo lo hizo ver que no siempre era así.

-Aguarda...- murmuró. Robin volteó y volvió hasta estar frente a ella.

-Que sucede, Raven-.

-¿Por qué es que quieres ver mi habitación?-.

-Tengo curiosidad-.

-¿Qué clase de curiosidad?-.

-Una que me pide a gritos desde adentro que debo besarte...-. Fue lo último que dijo, sus labios se posaron con velocidad en los de Raven. Ella trató de empujarlo, un inútil intento planificado en su mente, no pudo efectuarlo porque aquellos besos increíblemente le gustaron mucho. Choques le electricidad le invadieron todo el cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza porque... era el primer beso que había tenido en toda su vida. Siempre fue tan cerrada, que nunca nadie se le acercó a hablarle, mucho menos un chico para invitarla a salir.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Raven al sentir una mano de Robin rodear su cintura. Los dos seguían parados en la puerta de su habitación. Robin miró el suelo decepcionado.

-Yo lo siento...- murmuró él sonrojado. Raven sintió ganas de estallarle su risa a carcajadas en la cara, pero no era un momento muy digno para ello. Suspiró y revoleó sus ojos.

-No... no pasa nada- se entrecortó gracias a un momento de puro e incómodo silencio -Si, si quieres puedes ver mi habitación... sólo para que te saques esa duda-. Robin esbozó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro enmascarado, estaba obteniendo poco a poco lo que quería.

-Claro... sólo, lo siento mucho y...-.

-Déja de disculparte de una vez, pareces idiota- disparó sin anestesia la gótica entrando a su cuarto. Robin quedó algo atónito al ver aquella "guarida". Tan oscuro todo, no usaba siquiera la ventana, no movía las cortinas para que entrara luz en el día, se notaba sólo con ver aquella triste habitación. El aire era diferente, espeso y muy estimulante. Miró la cama de la adolescente; sábanas negras y una colcha violeta bien fuerte para que resaltara.

-Esto es tan... emm...-.

-¿Oscuro?- interrumpió.

-No quiero decirlo así, tal vez te ofenda y...-.

-Robin, di lo que soy de una buena vez- pelea una vez más ella, sentándose en el margen de su propia cama. Su líder suspiró y se sentó a su lado mirando el suelo.

-Eres hermosa, discreta, sarcástica, callada, oscura, malvada... pero sigues siendo hermosa, y más hermosa, y hermosa...- y no se cansaba de decirlo. Raven sintió algo raro en su corazón, como si lo estuvieran apretando para que reviente, aunque no era un dolor vacío, sino que era un dolor excitante; escuchar a Robin decirle hermosa era cursi pero muy detallista, le hacía doler placenteramente el corazón.

-Muy bien, ya viste mi cuarto... ahora hasta mañana- y se levantó de su cama para tratar de sacar a Robin de su habitación. Volvió a suceder; él la había agarrado del brazo y la volvió a sentar a su lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin miedo, sin rencor...

-No pienso irme sin una despedida digna- murmuró serio. Raven arqueó una de sus cejas y se lo quedó mirando.

-Estás abusando de mi bondad, Robin, no es bueno-. Él hizo como si ella no hubiera hablado... tomó con ambas manos sus muñecas delicadas y comenzó a besar el cuello tan delicioso de la adolescente. Raven no sabía en dónde demonios meterse, era un acto tan cruel por parte de Robin, ella deseaba que alguien le hiciera esas caricias, pero no podía admitir jamás que ese alguien era él. ¿Por qué era cruel? Ella no le había hecho algo así nunca antes, sería malévolo.

-Te ordeno a quedarte quieta...- susurró cerca de su oreja. Eso la incitó mucho a quererlo más cerca, pero no podía demostrar tales ansias.

-Lo siento Robin, pero bien claro me lo dejaste; el líder se fue a dormir, ahora está el adolescente común... y hasta donde yo sabía, el líder es el único que me puede dar órdenes- de un empujón lo sacó de su cuello. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y frívolamente habló.

-Fuera-. Robin se levantó de aquella cómoda y suave cama y caminó hasta la puerta, pero sus intenciones no eran irse. Cerró la puerta y la trancó, con ambas manos tomó rápidamente la cintura de Raven y la aferró a él. La dejó acorralada contra la pared al mismo tiempo que contra sí mismo.

-Sí, pero también dije que el adolescente podía ser rebelde... quizá- y beso nuevamente su cuello. Ya no aguantaba más; Raven por un lado quería darle una paliza para que aprendiera que ella no era fácil; pero por el otro quería sentir sus labios... eran unos labios muy deliciosos, los primeros que probó en su vida, los labios que jamás olvidaría por nada.

-Robin... no... es en contra de las reglas...- fue lo que alcanzó a decir, él la había vuelto a besar en los labios tierna y delicadamente, como si estuviera besando a una princesa.

-No te vayas, por favor...- susurró lacrimoso. Afectó a Raven, mucho; él le suplicaba algo cuando en sí era el líder de los Titanes, se rebajó de nivel para pedirle que se quedara con él rogándole.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó, separándolo de sus labios, quedando aún contra él y la pared -¿Lo haces sólo por placer?-.

-¡Demonios Raven! ¡Déja de decir tantas tonterías! ¿Quieres?- regañó de repente, mostrando su enojo. Ella no comprendía.

-Eso no afirma tu respuesta, quiero que me contestes con claridad-.

-¿Enserio quieres saber por qué hago esto?- preguntó. Raven sólo miró desafiante a su líder.

-Dilo de una vez-.

-Te lo diré si te sientes segura cuando yo te haga mía...-. A Raven se le agitó la sangre fría y se le erizó cada bello de su piel pálida, cada uno de ellos. Su estómago se retorció de una manera muy excitante, fue una sensación muy linda, que nunca antes había experimentado.

-... ¿Qué dijiste?... Aguarda Robin, no te atreverías a...- se detuvo sola, él sonreía pícaramente -Robin, ¡quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara!-. Nuevamente la ignoró, puesto que comenzó a darle nuevamente esos tan deliciosos y dulces besos.

-_Sus labios saben a menta, menta tan deliciosa con una pizca de fresa picante, estos labios son los más ricos que probé en la vida, los más delicados, los más inocentes... los labios más suaves que probé_- pensaba él luchando en su batalla con sus lenguas.

-_No puedo pensar con claridad; no puedo empujarlo porque lo lastimaría, y eso me herirá a mi; no puedo negarme que, me gusta que me disfrute... no tengo claridad mental, no puedo pensar, sólo siento impulsos inesperados de mi ser_-.

Robin presionaba más y más a Raven contra la pared, estaba ansioso de sentirla más contra él, estaba ansioso de poder convertirla de él. Sentía que su respiración se agitaba, que sus besos correspondidos eran cada vez más apasionados; jugueteaban con sus lenguas mucho más fuerte, ella tomaba su cabello y se lo revolvía en busca de no sé qué cosa.

-Robin... tú... yo...- mascullaba entre inhaladas y exhaladas fuertes. Él bajó sus besos hasta su mentón, luego descendió hasta su sabroso cuello de piel delicada como el merengue; suave, pálido y azucarado. Ese sabor tan dulce, tan pero tan rico... se entusiasmó tanto que llegó hasta a morderla un poco, no lo suficiente como para lastimarla. Raven fue tomada sin separarse de él, y después trasladada hasta su propia cama. Ella terminó debajo de él.

-No sabes cómo quise que esto sucediera- murmuró en su oído. Mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la adolescente gótica y lanzó una carcajada. Raven estaba tan nerviosa que clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico, con mucha presión. Creyó que eso lo haría retroceder, pero el dolor que imponía en su espalda y sus brazos no resultó; se oía la risa divertida de él.

-Ya basta... no te quiero lastimar...- murmuró lacrimosa.

Tuvo que hacer el más grande de sus esfuerzos para no volar la torre completa, sus nervios eran tales que sin querer rompió algunos cristales que habían en su habitación. Constantemente se autocontrolaba, era muy difícil concentrarse en no destruir todo mientras que un adolescente la llenaba de placer.

-Raven... quiero... que tú y yo...- murmuraba Robin quitándole la capa tan oscura que la cubría -... no nos separemos nunca esta noche-.

-O lo que queda de ella, son las cuatro menos cuarto- interrumpió siempre con su frialdad. Él la volvió a besar con esa pasión tan vigorosa, no le importaba en dónde, cómo y cuándo estaba, sinó que le importaba que estaba con ella. Lanzó la capa negra hacia el suelo, al igual como lo izo con la suya. Raven estaba asustada por primera vez, esto era mucho más que un susto de los de verdad, era un miedo lleno de sonrisas, de emoción. No había experimentado algo así nunca antes, lo vio pocas veces cuando Starfire la invitaba a ver una de esas películas tan rosaditas, o muchas cuando leía alguno de sus libros; pero nunca lo había experimentado. Su cuerpo necesitaba constantemente más, quería sentirle la piel.

-Robin... no... no te vayas, ¿sí?- por fin murmuró. Esas palabras dejaron muy contento al chico, puesto a que se quitó los guantes y comenzó a recorrerle todo el contorno de su cuerpo: desde sus mejillas, bajando por su mentón, descendiendo por su suave y perfumado cuello, recorriendo la silueta de su busto, la curvatura extrema de su cintura, la firmeza de sus piernas. Raven se estremeció y lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentir una de aquellas manos tratando de encontrar en su espalda el cierre de su traje. Ella hizo lo mismo, odiaba el color tan llamativo del traje de Robin pero, al menos, esta noche se iba a deshacer de él.

-Tus manos son tibias...- susurró avergonzada, odiaba todo tipo de cursilería pero estaba tan bien que se atrevió a escupir una.

-Tus labios son muy suaves- describió encantado.

-Eso sonó tan estúpido- dejó salir de su boca sin anestesia.

-Pero también sonó cierto- y la volvió a besar, esta vez bajándole el cierre sin parar de rozar su mano en su espalda que se encorvaba cuando le pasaba su mano por su busto. Él terminó de bajar en bendito cierre que torturó a Raven por un minuto, que para ella fue una hora. Tomó las partes del traje y las separó, dejando a la vista su sostén negro con encajes; eso la sonrojó notablemente, quería ahogar su cara en su almohada pero no podía ser posible, Robin seguía sentada sobre ella. La adolescente gótica también desabrochó el traje de su amante, sinceramente eso le gustó muchísimo, podía vivir el poder que sentía él al quitarle una prenda a su compañero de cuarto. Esbozó una sonrisa contenta, y sin querer derramó una pequeña y traicionera lágrima, que rodaba despacio y gruesa por su mejilla. El camino que dejaba era tan brillante, era como si esa lágrima la hubiera derramado su lado secreto de su corazón y ella la emitiera.

-No llores... yo te voy a cuidar- y besó la lágrima, bebiéndola. Raven estaba tan feliz, demasiado. Iba a ser su secreto más preciado, no quería que nadie se enterara de esto, quería que fuera un saber sólo de ella y Robin. Él por fin despojó al igual que ella su traje, ahora rozándose la piel el uno a otro. La adolescente tenía su ropa interior aún, al igual que él acompañado de su antifaz. Robin tomó la mano de Raven y la besó nuevamente, ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había sentido sus labios.

-No lloro porque me duela, lloro porque esto es muy confuso, es muy... lindo, creo. Soy una cursi- concluyó bajando su mirada. Robin sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Para mi eso no es cursi, creo que es hermoso... como tu-.

Fue suficiente como para que ellos se unieran esa noche totalmente; con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cara respiro y gemido ahogado que lanzaban de vez en cuando sin querer que se termine. Robin tuvo lo que siempre quiso, la hizo de él; entrar en ella fue tan lindo, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, mucho menos Raven que ni siquiera hasta esa noche había besado a alguien. Su seriedad mientras aquello sucedía había desaparecido, al igual que el sarcasmo. Sonreía y se le escuchaba alguna pequeña y baja carcajada que lanzaba al sentir el peso de Robin aprisionándola contra la cama, con entusiasmo. Sentía que cada movimiento era único, él le acariciaba la cintura con sus manos dando señal de que estaba allí, señal de que con sigo iba a estar segura. Raven admitió hacia sus adentros que tal vez fue muy bruta al rasguñarle toda la espalda, de tal manera que brotaba un poco de sangre de las heridas provocadas por el placer de la primera vez. Robin no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a sus heridas, simplemente quería estar con ella, haciéndola reír, haciéndola sentir única. Tocó con sus manos el cielo, fue increíble.

Una hora y media más tarde, acabó toda la locura del salvajismo suave. Raven estaba acurrucada contra Robin recostando su cabeza en el pecho del líder de los Titanes, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados gracias al sueño. Robin acariciaba su cabello.

-Es increíble estar contigo- murmuró de pronto el chico. Raven suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa abriendo poco a poco sus párpados.

-Esto se quedará aquí, entre mi cama, tu y yo- se atrevió a decir.

-¿Tu cama?- preguntó divertido.

-Sí, ¿qué es lo raro?-.

-Nada es que, comúnmente, una adolescente normal diría que siempre estaría mi lado-.

-Odio la normalidad-.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que me gustas mucho, es por eso que yo... es por eso que yo te amo Raven-. La gótica sacó su cabeza del pecho del líder y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

-Eso que dices... ¿es enserio?- preguntó temerosa por una respuesta errónea. Robin tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y le dio un leve y tibio beso en los labios a su linda compañera.

-Sí, te amo...-. A Raven se le escaparon nuevamente lágrimas, lágrimas dulces. Sus mejillas se empaparon rápidamente, su corazón le dolía tan deliciosamente... era una especie de picante doliente.

-Yo... también te amo...- murmuró. Robin la besó nuevamente, correspondiendo muy bien al beso.

Era una mañana normal, todos se sentaron a desayunar. Chico Bestia trataba de sacarle una sonrisa a Raven, cosa que no logró porque ella estaba centrada en su lectura mañanera y en su clásico té. Robin miraba de reojo a Raven sin despegarse de su taza de café.

-Amigos, ¿saben? Creo que hoy deberíamos salir para tomarnos un momento libre en la noche- propone Starfire con su típica sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Starfire, ¿que dices, Raven?- pregunta Chico Bestia.

-No quiero, pero igual gracias- murmura sin darle importancia.

-¿Cyborg?- pregunta Starfire.

-No sé, Robin, ¿nos dejarás?- pregunta él. Robin sonríe y suspira.

-Bueno pero, mañana los quiero arriba a las seis de la mañana, hoy se levantaron a las ocho; además tendrán que trabajar- los tres comienzan a hablar sobre todo.

-Y tu Robin vas a ir, ¿no es así?- pregunta Starfire.

-No, tengo que organizar unos papeles- responde dándole un sorbo a su taza -Oh, hablando de papeles, Raven, recibí esto para ti hoy en la mañana- y le alcanza un sobre blanco. Raven mira aquella carta y luego observa a Robin, él estaba de lo más normal. Con delicadeza y desconfianza suelta su libro y toma el sobre. Sigue bebiendo tranquilamente su té.

Raven entró a su habitación y depositó su libro en su biblioteca. Recordó de pronto el sobre que le había dado Robin, esa carta le había traído dudas. Lo tomó de adentro del libro y lo abrió, ¿de quién sería? Seguramente alguna misión o algo así.

Qué equivocada que estaba.

Comenzó a leerlo hacia sus adentros, y cuando leyó las primeras palabras se estremeció hasta los cabellos de su cabeza.

- _Hermosa:_

_ Hoy quiero volver a estar contigo, no pasa ni un día y ya te extraño. Estás en mi cabeza y muchísimo más en mi corazón; creo que a estas alturas estás pensando que estoy escupiendo un montón de cursilerías y eso que no voy ni dos renglones. Me quedé muy feliz, te amo... te amo, te amo, te amo... Cielo Santo eres tan linda, te juro que nunca te voy a poder olvidar, y mucho menos nuestra primera vez._

_ No me importa que seas distinta, ya te lo dije antes; es más, me encanta que seas única... te amo (demonios no me canso de decirlo)._

_P/D: Lo nuestro, se quedará entre tu cama, TÚ Y YO...-._

Raven se tira en su cama y lanza la carta al suelo, se enreda entre las sábanas y siente el delicioso aroma de Robin entre sus mantas. Cierra sus ojos y se muerde saboreando su labio inferior, recordando los tan ricos y tibios besos de su líder.

-Tus labios son suaves...- esbozó una bonita y expresiva sonrisa.


End file.
